This is a renewal application for continued support of a T-32 training program at the Wake Forest University School of Medicine. This program is specifically designed for MDs committed to a career in cardiology and clinical cardiovascular research. The evolving nature of our nation's cardiovascular research agenda will require a biomedical workforce that includes diverse physician-scientists well-trained in clinical and population cardiovascular research. Here we propose to recruit three post-doctoral trainees per year into a two-year research training program that includes a thesis-based Master's Degree in Clinical and Population Translational Science, participation in extramural seminars and short courses such as the NHLBI-sponsored Ten-Day Seminar on the Epidemiology and Prevention of Cardiovascular Disease, comprehensive professional development and networking activities, and a diverse array of faculty-mentored research opportunities. The program has a 10-year track record of successful recruitment and retention of highly qualified trainees - including under-represented minorities, has developed and continually improved a scientifically relevant educationally focused training experience, has a Program Director and diverse Faculty with extensive research and mentoring experience, and has a rich and institutionally supportive environment in which to carry out this program. (End of Abstract)